Even After Eternity
by DarkAznVampZard-AnimeFreak67
Summary: Ryan is away on missions. Lire is feeling down, how will she solve it? Maybe some Troll hunting? Yeah, that's a terrible summary. I'm sorry. The inside is better C:


**Okay, sorry. I apologize to the person who had asked me to write this. I greatly apologize. I'm sorry!**

**I had finals and such. And then I was just really, really lazy. It's summer now so I'm starting this. (About a week into summer) Proceeding with my one-shots. **

**I think I'll write Ryan X Lire to start off and then do Lass X Arme. I apologize if you like the other couple more but . **

**It's a song-fic. My first one C: Be nice. Or don't. I don't really care that much. But helpful comments are helpful and anyone with them will receive a cookie. Or ice cream. Or pancakes :D**

**Time to start c:**

* * *

**Even After Eternity**

Disclaim: I hate disclaimers because I always forget them. I do not own Grand Chase or the characters.

_We're so far apart_

_But our bond is strong_

_And we'll find a way _

_To keep connected_

"Hnnn," Lire woke up to the sun shining down on her face. The window was open and the breeze blew the curtains towards the bed. The air entered the room, cooling it down from the heat that could only be experienced during the summer.

Pain. It shot though her legs but it was gone in an instant. She wiggled it around to make sure there was nothing wrong. She needed to go out today and she wouldn't be able to do that without using her legs. She moved her feet to the side of the bed and crawled out.

She looked at the bed again and felt a pain shoot through her chest. Ryan was not at home. The home being a cottage in the woods that they chose to live in together. It had become a special place for them and they would not choose to live anywhere other than here.

She remembered when they had decided to live in the woods. They were arguing because Ryan wanted to live in the mountains but Lire wanted to live somewhere close to the ocean. Lass and Arme were trying to console them because they were getting out of control.

"_But if we live close to the ocean, we can always enjoy the scenery. There will always be food and water close-by!" Lire really wanted to live near the ocean._

"_But there are so many sceneries in the mountains. We can find food easily and the temperature isn't too bad either," Ryan wanted to convince Lire otherwise. _

"_Hey, hey. Just go to the forest. You're both elves so you'd love it there," Ronan said as he walked in._

"_The forest!" Lire and Ryan said at the same time." _

They created the house in the woods and started their life apart from the rest of the Chase. Lire still felt close to Ryan even when he was gone on a mission. He had left a note and one of his feathers from his transformation. Lire felt that he was still there with her. There was nothing that could break their bond after how they were united.

_United through hardships_

_Together through the pains of love_

_And only seeking each other _

_Until time stops for us_

"_Hey Lire…Where are you going at this hour?" Ryan asked following behind her to the door. _

"_Out."_

"_Out where?"_

"_Out," She opened the door and slammed it walking out._

_Ryan was not going to let her get away so easily though. He opened the door and looked for her. She was walking away on the left path. He put on his shoes and ran after her. _

"_Lire! Wait!"_

_Lire started walked faster._

"_Please! Tell me why you won't talk to me."_

_Lire turned to her right and walked into the forest. _

"_Arrgh!" Ryan ran after her but he couldn't find her, "Where did she go?"_

_He started wandering around the woods looking for her. He wanted to find her. She hadn't been talking to her for a while. It started after they had gone outside together. Ryan was nervous so he didn't do anything drastic. He wanted to wait until she was ready to accept him._

_He quickly turned around and started running when he heard a piercing scream behind him. He ran around the trees and came to a clearing. He saw Lire down on one knee with her bow on the ground._

"_Get away!" _

_Ryan quickly ran to her and saw the huge Troll in front of her. It was massive and ten times bigger than any normal Troll. _

_Lire saw the Troll take a swipe at her but an orange blur had moved her out of the way. The Troll missed by an inch but tried again. This time the Troll tried to smash at her but Ryan had already moved far away. _

"_Thanks…" Lire was surprised Ryan had followed her all the way here. She wanted to get away for some peace and quiet. She wanted to get away from him specifically, though. She didn't like that he wasn't trying to do anything to her. He was oblivious to the signals that she sent him during their time out. It was frustrating. _

"_Stay here…" Ryan transformed into a wolf and started attacking the Troll. He was done quickly and he left the Troll bleeding and unmoving._

"_Why didn't you fight back?" _

"_My leg gave out and it had knocked my bow away from me…" Lire inspected her leg and saw that her knee was bruised. _

"_Come…" Ryan picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bow, picking that up as well._

"_Wh- what are you…" Lire didn't finish. The blush was obvious on her face and she couldn't talk anymore. It was a good thing Ryan had cut her off._

"_Why are you avoiding me? Why don't you want to talk to me?" Ryan was desperate for an answer. He didn't want to lose Lire. _

"_B- Because you won't do anything to me. I love you but you obviously don't love me. You won't even kiss me. You won't touch me. I want to be with you but you don't want me. You didn't take any of my signals…" _

"_What signals…?"_

"…_Are you that clueless?"_

"_I don't understand what you're talking about," Ryan didn't know. He didn't understand what Lire was asking him. Of course he loved her. Didn't he show it enough by being with her all the time? _

_Ryan decided to change her mind. He pulled Lire's face closer to his and connected their lips for a short, sweet kiss._

_Lire looked up at him but she couldn't say anything. All she did was hide her face in Ryan's chest. Her face was completely red._

"_I love you too, Lire," Ryan whispered in her ear as he headed back towards the house._

_Lire mumbled something into his chest, _I'll always love you.

_You'll always be able to find me_

_No matter how far apart we are_

_And I'll always look for you_

_No matter how long it will take_

Lire was happy that had happened. They were closer now, much closer. It was refreshing to see Ryan in the morning every time she woke up. She never wanted to lose him again.

She knew she had to go out today to check on animals that Ryan usually took care of. She didn't know when he was returning, only that he would come back to her soon.

_I wish I could touch him, just to make sure I'm not in a dream,_ Lire thought. She chose to stop thinking about Ryan and get on with her day but her mind wasn't letting her do that. Every time she thought about anything, it would be Ryan. She wanted him there with her. She wanted to stay by his side forever but she knew they each had their own goals and interests. They couldn't do everything together. After they were married, they started spending less time together. Ryan was out on more missions recently while she was home most of the time. She tended to the garden and looked after the animals. It looks like she was given the stereotypical "wife" role, but she just didn't have missions so she could only do that.

_Why can't he be here?_ Lire kept walking and she finally saw the den where the animals lived. She also saw a Troll in front of the den.

"Get away!"

She heard the voice that sounded like Ryan's. She quickly ran over and saw that Ryan was down and his weapon was a few meters away from him.

"Big shot!" Lire attracted the Troll and taunted it so it would come after her instead of Ryan.

The Troll saw Lire and charged her.

Lire got under the Troll, "Stardust Rain!"

The Troll flew above her head and the explosion sent it flying miles away from the current location.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Lire quickly rushed over to Ryan.

"Yeah… I had that under control…"

"Yeah, of course you did. Why are you back?" Lire inquired.

"I was finished the mission and came this way so I could check on the animals before going back to the house but that Troll came out of nowhere and attacked me from behind," Ryan told her. He wanted to surprise her, and though he did, it wasn't how he wanted it to happen.

"I was so lonely without you…" Lire said and hugged him close.

Ryan was surprised but he hugged back, "It's okay. I'll find you if we're ever apart. Even after eternity had passed.

_Even after Eternity_

_I'll look for you_

_We'll be together until the end_

_But our love will live on forever_

**How was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? I should never write again?**

**Helpful comments should be made to tell me C:**

**I'm sorry that it sucked okay? T-T**

**I AM SORRY!**

**I'll try harder for the Lass X Arme T_T**

**Anyways, until then. I'll post soon, I swear. I have my friends who's going to (hurt) scold me if I don't.**


End file.
